


My Heart Sings (for you)

by blushing_sungshine



Series: Little Radios AU [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushing_sungshine/pseuds/blushing_sungshine
Summary: Bang Chan never learned how to control the little radio in his heart, it wasn't a problem until he met 8 boys that made him so unbelievably happy





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @myday for letting me use this au idea!!  
> :D  
> btw there will be more ships but Woochan is the main focus

Bang Chan, born 1997, a trainee for 7 years. He started his career at such a young age, speeding through school with good grades so he can chase his dreams.

But Chan never learned an important thing that he would need later on in his life. Kids in this world, when they turn 16, their hearts sing, literally. A vessel in one's chest is unlocked and it releases music to emulate emotion. Most people learn how to control it, knowing the proper time to let it play and when not to. Others take medicines to buffer it for hours at a time, and the rare few get it surgically removed. Chan knew nothing about it, as he didn't have time to, becoming a trainee at such a young age, he didn't even notice half the time. His heart never really BLARED out, not until 2017, when he started his own group. 

Chan had tried several times to debut, and he was confident that this time it would happen along with these great people. He recruited 8 boys into his group. Kim Woojin, Lee Minho, Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung, Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin, and Yang Jeongin.

This is the story of how these 8 boys not only changed Chan's life, but opened up his heart to happy feelings he hadn't felt in a long time.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys went home for a celebratory dinner for winning their debut as ot9 and someone started playing Happy by Will Pharrell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry i didn't update this until now xD

They did it, after that broadcast, all the showcases, hours of practices, their goal was met, they would debut as nine.

After their amazing performance they all went back to the dorm, changing into more comfortable clothes, gathered around the table in the living room eating an assortment of food they had ordered. It was a nice break from the hectic time they had.

"Wait, do you guys hear that?" Jisung spoke up "It sounds like music."  
"Felix did you leave your bluetooth speaker on again!" Minho scolded.  
"No, it's not me!!" the latter complained

_Cause' I'm happy, clap along if you feel like a room without a roof!_

"It's coming from Chan." Woojin said "Is your phone playing music?"

Chan pulled out his phone and it was off.

"Um, you don't think it's his...ya know." Seungmin mumbled  
"My what?"  
"Your heart radio."  
"Huh?"  
"Have you never heard it before? Or learned how to control it?"  
"...No?"

The boys exchanged looks, none wanting to say anything wrong, until Woojin spoke up.

"It's okay Channie, it happens to all of us, not this late in life, but um, I guess we can teach you?"  
"Yea, so whenever you feel tingly, you try focusing on your breathing and then the volume lowers and soon enough it turns off for awhile."

They taught Chan all they knew about their little radios, soon growing tired and heading to bed. All except Chan, who stayed awake to work.

He felt a blanket be put around him, he was drowsy so he didn't care, soon falling asleep until 

"Channie, shouldn't you sleep in your bed?" Woojin asked  
"Mmmn it's warmer by my computer, bed is cold."  
"Channie, cmon that's not good for your back."  
"Dun wanna move."

Woojin sighed with a slight smile, he knew Chan worked hard to be the leader, but everyone needs to be taken care of.

He picked up the boy in his arms moving him to his bed, and soon going to his until he heard Chan speak

"Nu, stay its cold."  
"Channie I have to go to bed."  
"Stay please..."

Woojin gave in, turning off the lamp and crawling under the covers of Chan's bed.  
He felt Chan snuggle into him, and being Woojin, he couldn't resist the instinct to cuddle him. Wrapping his arms around Chan, one hand petting Chan's silver hair. He also kissed Chan's forehead, which then he heard

_Heart shaker shaker_

Woojin smiled at the boy in his arms, whose heart was singing the night away, until he too fell asleep to the sound of Chan's heart serenade. 


	3. Loud Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan wakes up and he won't shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i dont update this one that often xD  
> it's a bit harder to write

Chan woke up more warm than usual, his bed was normally really cold since it was right by the vent. 

His eyes fluttered open, he rubbed them, senses kicking into focus, when he realized that Woojin was cuddling him. 

_FUCK THIS SHIT IM OUT_

Chan pushed Woojin off with a yell, which then caused Woojin to fall and yell, which then woke up Minho, who yelled at them to be quiet since he was still sleeping, which caused all the other boys to come into the room with all the yelling.

"What's going on??" Jisung asked.

"I...I was sleeping and Woojin surprised me."  
"You were the one who clung to me and wanted me to sleep with you!!"

Chan's eyes widened.

"I did...?"

The other boys took this as a queue to leave that room, even Minho who was dragged out by Jisung.

"Yes you did, you were being all cute when you were tired and asked me to sleep with you because your bed gets cold."

Chan's cheeks grew pink, heart beat racing until.

_I'm in trouble I'm an addict, I'm addicted to this boy  
He's got my heart tied in a knot, and my stomach in a whirl._

He got more flustered, the volume increasing

"NO NO SHUT UP SHUT UP" Chan said while hitting his chest repeatedly.  
"Channie, its fine."  
"B-but"  
"I said it's fine silly, now come on let's go cook breakfast."

Chan got up, slowly calming down, the volume of the song lowering until it went silent.

Bang Chan, addicted to Kim Woojin, but still in denial. 


	4. Loud Outings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan and Woojin are left alone and they go out together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry im not updating this that often xD  
> chapters for this are usually gonna be short

Chan woke up, and it was...quiet?

Usually he'd wake up to the sounds of Jisung and Felix bickering, Jeongin screaming for them to stop, the TV blasting at maximum volume, but none of that could be heard.

He stepped out of his room, still shrouded in silence, until he saw Woojin in the kitchen. 

"Hi Channie."  
"Hi...where are the kids?"  
"Oh, they said they all went out arcade, kid time, no adults allowed."  
"Then why did Minho go?"  
"Jisung."  
"Ah"

There was a silence, Woojin eating his cereal, Chan sipping his juice, until Woojin broke the silence.

"How about we go out together?"  
"W-what?"  
"Since the kids went, we could get some hyung time."  
"Oh, uh yea that'd be fun."

The two set off to walk around town together, the weather surprisingly nice for it being winter. They walked past stores and restaurants, getting random snacks from food stalls, it was a good time. Chan was also very comfortable, his radio not going off at all until Woojin held his hand.

_Cause' every time we touch I get this feeling, and every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

Chan's eyes widened, and Woojin smiled softly. 

"Do you wanna fly Channie?"  
"Wha-"

Woojin kissed Chan's cheek softly, causing the latter to blush a bright red, the volume of his song steadily increasing. Woojin smiled, Chan's heart swelling with emotions.

"Let's head back, the kids are probably back by now."

Woojin took his hand and lead him back to the dorm, since he was still in a daze from the little kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it!!


	5. Soft Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan goes out in the middle of the night and Woojin wants to find out why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry that this book gets neglected xD  
> these chapters are always gonna be pretty short  
> so  
> get used to that xD

Nights were quiet, Woojin still took his job in making Chan sleep seriously. He would always set an alarm to wake himself up to put both of themselves back to sleep. 

But he started to notice that as the weather got colder, Chan would leave the dorm for a few minutes every night.

He couldn't be smoking, Woojin hasn't even seen Chan near cigarettes, let alone smoking them, but he knows that Chan has been stressed preparing for all that comes with their debut. 

Woojin didn't want to assume the worse, but one night he decided to follow Chan out.

The silver haired boy closed the door softly behind him, unaware of the tall blonde following behind. 

Chan went outside, into the alley next to their buildings. 

Woojin watched from the corner.

Chan was sat in front of a plastic box, he was taking something out of a bag when a small creature emerged from the box, Chan smiling softly. A soft piano melody began playing, obviously from his inner radio as the creature rubbed itself against Chan's hand. Woojin concluded it was a kitten from the high pitched meows, his own smile breaking out looking at Chan pet the fluffy orange kitten. 

"Hi kitty, how are you today~"

Chan played with the kitten, laughing at how it reacted to the music coming from his heart, the small cat hitting Chan's chest with its little paw, meowing at the riffs of the piano.

Woojin couldn't help but to let out a chuckle, which alarmed Chan, the music stopping suddenly. 

"WHO'S THERE??"  
"Aish Channie calm down its me."  
"Woojinnie?"  
"Mhm."  
"Uhm...why are you here?"  
"Because you've been going out in the middle out and I was worried."

The music started up again, but this time, a more sullen piano song

"I'm sorry Jinnie..."  
"Channie its fine, I knew you couldn't do anything wrong, I just wanted to know."

Woojin stepped closer, wrapping an arm around Chan, the piano song immediately changing to happier riffs, volume increasing.

"So who is this?"  
"Oh I don't have a name for him, but I noticed him wandering around the dorm and a I made this little house for him and give him food every night."  
"And why is it secret?"  
"Because Felix would want to keep it and we aren't allowed to have pets."  
"Good point babe."  
"Babe?!"  
"Cmon Channie lets go inside and sleep its cold!"

And with that Woojin pulled a very flustered Chan inside, his cheeks burning and exuberant piano music playing softly from his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lolol its small ideas at a time, they'll get more developed soon (i hope)


	6. The Big Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan has a plan, and he hopes that he can keep to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im writing in econ again whoops can stop me mr. klein

The boys have been busy, making songs, practicing choreos, planning their debut, but every now and then, they had a break.

Chan had a plan for the weekend, a plan involving him, Woojin, and absolutely nobody else whatsoever. He made sure to get most of the boys on his side, Changbin and Jisung teased him a bit, but because of them, the rest of the boys were on board.

Woojin wouldn't know what hit him.

The boys were all broken up into their own groups, going out to different places, Chan taking Woojin as his partner.

The two were in the park, Chan had a prepared basket, the sun steadily setting. 

At first the two went to the duck pond, admiring the cute birds, feeding them bread, Woojin laughing at Chan who got chased by an angry duck, Woojin going and petting every dog he saw, Chan shyly apologizing for his bashful friend. 

They even went to the playground for awhile, it was empty since it was already dusk, the two had the entire place to themselves.

They chased each other, swung on the swings to see who could go higher, they climbed the slides the wrong way up, overall, they just had a grand ol' time, both smiling brightly.

When the sky was lit with stars, Chan lay down the picnic blanket, Woojin sitting down next to him, cuddling Chan, the both of them softly smiling.

They ate, they talked, they laughed, but Chan could swear he could feel Woojin moving closer.

He was afraid his little radio would ruin everything, he didn't want it to, everything was going so well.

"Woojinnie?"  
"Hm?"  
"Can I ask you something?"

Woojin nodded, looking at Chan with expectant eyes.

Chan took a deep breath, but words were not coming out, he knew exactly what to say, but he just couldn't.

He looked at Woojin, eyes flickering down to his lips, moving in closer, and closer, until their lips touched. Immediately there were sparks, but neither boy pulled away.

Through the kiss, Chan's heart began singing softly.

_Oh would you be so kind as to fall in love with me  
_ _you see I'm trying  
_ _I know that you know I like you  
_ _but that's not enough  
_ _so if you will  
_ _please fall in love with me_

Chan pulled back, for the first time being grateful for his little radio voicing his words for him.

Woojin looked at him, caressing Chan's cheek.

"I've already fallen Channie."

Chan smiled softly, which turned into a giggle, which turned into the both of them laughing.

"Let's head back, share the good news with the kids."   
"Well...they kind of know already."  
"They were in on it?"  
"How do you think I got us alone."  
"Well, we still have to go back, but this time, as boyfriends."

Woojin pecked Chan's lips, standing up, offering his hand.

They packed their picnic basket, and went back to the dorm, walking under the stars, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i never update this fic rip xD 
> 
> also i love that song  
> my girlfriend sang it for me :>  
> its called would you be so kind by dodie   
> love you monnieee~


	7. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new couple heads back to the dorm, unexpected questions awaited for the two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im in financial lit and its not lit at all

Hand in hand the two eldest headed back to their dorm, opening the door, walking in the living room, met by 7 expectant pairs of eyes.

"THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS."  
"BINNIE HYUNG HE SAID YES."  
"OH MY GOD."  
"JEONGIN I LOVE YOU."  
"This is Channie hyung's moment, please stop Jisungie hyung."  
"ROASTED."  
"CONGRATS YOU TWO!!"

Chan smiled shyly as Woojin swung their interlocked hands back and forth.

The seven other boys made them sit and tell them  _EVERYTHING._

"So Channie hyung, how did you ask?"  
"I...technically didn't, my radio did."

The boys smiles softened, looking at their hyung with proud eyes. Even though he was so insecure about his radio before, he used it to his advantage, he was learning and growing, and they were happy to be of help to him, just like he is for them. 

After the boys asked every question possible, they calmed down, and headed to bed. 

Chan sat on the couch hugging a cushion, looking at the clock, 2 am.  
His eyes were fuzzy but he couldn't sleep, until he felt a weight next to him, he was being pulled into someone's embrace.

"Channie, you need to sleep."  
"Mm..I'm not tired though."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm too happy."

Woojin smiled, softly petting Chan's hair.

Chan shifted to face Woojin, the latter's hands still tangled in Chan's silver locks, the proximity between the two closed, their lips moved softly together. 

The kiss got more heated at it continued, but the two were startled by the eruption of cheers and whistles.

Changbin and Jisung stood in front of the two, Jisung holding his phone up, which caused Chan's cheeks to heat up.

"Did you record us??"  
"Mmmaybe~"  
"WHAT?"  
"Night hyung! Cmon, Binnie let's go!"

Chan stared in disbelief as Woojin chuckled.

"Alright Channie, let's go to bed."  
"...Can we cuddle together?"  
"Sure babe."

Chan's heart played soft piano the entire night until the two were lulled to bed by each other's warm embraces and the sweet piano chords.


	8. not an update but important

hey so

i might just end this fic at the last chapter

seems like a good place to stop, no cliffhangers or anything, and the problem got resolved so yea

i really dont know what else i can do with this fic tbh 

i might start a new one or just focus on the other 3 series (Notice, Little Prince, and Puzzle Pieces)

but anyway thank you for reading!!

please tell me what you thought of it! 

<3 


End file.
